The present invention relates to a display system for a vehicle and its related method, and more particularly to a display system for a vehicle and a method of controlling the same by which the difficulty of seeing images is reduced.
In recent years, technologies of taking an image of a view ahead of a vehicle at night by a near-infrared camera and providing a virtualized night-vision image to a driver of the vehicle through a head-up display (hereinafter referred to as HUD) have been developed (TOYOTA LAND CRUISER 100 New Model Instruction Manual: edited and issued by Toyota Motor Corporation: Aug. 5, 2002: pp. 4-96 to 115).